


The Hobbit: Expect the Unexpected

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: The Wolves of Middle Earth [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Child Frodo Baggins, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf History & Lore, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Hobbiton, Hobbits, Older Man/Younger Woman, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Kassina Belladonna Aaliri is from the cursed Aaliri bloodline, who was cursed by the Dark Lord Sauron before his defeat at the hands of a human prince. They were cursed to die no matter what, their bloodline will die.Kassina is roped into going on an adventure with Gandalf while she is staying in Rivendell, and when she hears the name of a certain hobbit, she knows that she has to go in order to make sure that her adopted father survives this dangerous mission.





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> It's back! But with some changes to Kassina and her people ^^
> 
> This is a complete redone of my previous story and I hope you like it ^^

**Prologue: The Story Begins**

Bilbo is in Bag End and looking at old relics from his adventures, he smiled when he found something in a chest and pulled it up. It was a raggedly stuff wolf, one that had seen better days now it had tears that showed the stuffing and the twine was threaded. He placed the wolf down and continued going through his chest, looking for his journal.

_My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. And while I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it. I am old now Frodo. I’m not the same hobbit I once was. I think it is time for you to know what really happened._

After finding his journal, Bilbo sits down and begins writing about his adventures.

 _It began long ago in a land far away to the East. The like of which you will not find in the world today._   _There was the city of Dale. Its markets known far and wide, full of the bounties of vine and vale, peaceful and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth, Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, king under the mountain. The mightiest of the dwarf lords. Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson._

Bilbo looked up, pausing in his writing before he gets an idea and starts to write again.

_Ah, Frodo. Erebor. Built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of this fortress city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewn from rock, and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled. Fashioning objects of great beauty, out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper down into the dark, and that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain, the Arkenstone. Thror named it the king’s jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven king, Thranduil. But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in._

_Thror’s love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives bad things will follow._

_The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane, coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot dry wind. He was a Firedrake from the North._

_Smaug had come!_

_Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire._

_Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives._  
_Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the Elves that day. Nor any day since....._

_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness. The once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men. But always, he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, where he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and a city turn to ash. And he never forgave, and he never forgot._

_That, my dear Frodo, is where I come in. For quite by chance, and the will of a wizard, fate decided I would become part of this tale. It began…well, it began as you might expect. In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole full of worms and oozy smells. This was a hobbit hole. And that means good food, a warm hearth, and all the comforts of home...._

As Bilbo is writing his adventures down, Frodo entered the room bringing him his mail.

"Thank you," Bilbo said smiling up at his nephew. 

Frodo noticed the picture of Bilbo drawn when he was young and picked it up, "What’s this?"

"That is private. Keep your sticky paws off!" Bilbo snapped as he took the picture from his nosy nephew.

Frodo then tried to lean in to read from the book but Bilbo closed it. Gracious, Frodo reminded Bilbo of another youngster that used to roam around, tracking mud and fireflies! Someone that had taught Frodo her bad habits...

"It’s not ready yet."

"Not ready for what?"

"Reading."

Bilbo then picked up the mail and flicked through his mail.

"What on earth are these?"

"Replies to the party invitations."

"Ah! Good gracious! Is it today?"

"They all say they’re coming, except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person."

"Are they, indeed. Over my dead body."

Frodo smiled and looked at his retreating uncle's back, "They’d probably find that quite agreeable. They seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold."

"It was one small chest, hardly overflowing. And it still smells of troll," Bilbo said as he started hiding his silverware and expensive household items.

Frodo frowned at what his uncle was doing and said, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Taking precautions. You know I caught her making off with the silverware once." Bilbo said as he walked away.

"Who?"

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons stuffed in her pockets. Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after I’m… When I’m…when…"

"When you’re…what?" Frodo looked at his uncle suspiciously.

"It’s nothing. Nothing." Bilbo goes off to write something.

"You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle." Frodo said as he followed his uncle.

"Hmm?" Bilbo said without looking up from his writing.

"They think you’re becoming odd."

Bilbo laughed at that and said, "Odd?"

"Well, unsociable."

"Unsociable, me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate." Still chuckling, Bilbo handed Frodo the sign he’s just written, ‘no admittance, except on party business’, which Frodo nailed onto the gate as Bilbo stepped out of Bag End but not before looking at it with a frown.

"Do you think he’ll come?" Frodo asked when his uncle stepped out of Bag End.

"Who?" Bilbo looked over at Frodo.

"Gandalf."

"Oh, he wouldn’t miss a chance to let off his whiz poppers. He’ll give us quite a show, you’ll see."

"Right then. I am off." Frodo said as he walked out of the gate.

"Off to where?"

"Eastfarthing woods. I’m going to surprise him." Frodo said as he stopped and looked at his uncle.

"Well, go on then. You don’t want to be late."

Frodo runs off, waving good-bye...Bilbo had a small memory of a six year old girl with black hair and gold eyes, waving good-bye before she disappeared and then only to return with a meddlesome wizard and some dwarves years later as an fully grown woman.

Bilbo settled outside on his bench to smoke, reminiscing about his adventures and the girl that had turned into a woman, who had found her soulmate during this hard time despite the fact that she was not truly human. 

_He doesn’t approve being late. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable, and nothing unexpected…ever happened..._


	2. Of Promises and Vows

**Chapter 1: Of Promises and Vows**

It was a wet, cold and miserable day in Maedor, a tiny village of men. The rain was drumming steadily on the thatch, pouring in streams from the eaves and gutters, and gathering in shallow pools on the muddy streets.

When a figure cladded in a fur lined black cloak rode in on the back of a warhorse.  
  
The woman, Kalan Aaliri as she was called, slid off Diatrem's back and tied his reins to the post outside before she walked into the local inn to see if there was a blacksmith in this village, the last one she had visited didn't have one but they did send her to this one since they heard that there was one here. The large warhorse snorted and stomped his foot at the skittish reactions of the other horses. They could smell that she had Dire Wolf mixed in with her scent, an animal that she had left behind in the outskirts of this tiny village.

Since she was fighting or hunting, she didn't need to bring him with her...that and he would have frightened the poor villagers.

The villagers were mostly gathered in the local inn, sitting in small groups and muttering over pints of sour, watery ale. Resentment and tobacco smoke was hanging heavily in the air.

All noise stopped as everyone fixed their eyes on the mysterious woman who had entered the pub as she reached up and removed her lower face mask with a hooked finger and pushed back her hood. She had an exquisite, delicate, oval-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones. Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant gold eyes in that bronze colored face, so golden and clear, just like topaz. Her lips were soft and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of black lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while black brows arched gently above them. Her hair was black, too, in loose little waves surrounding her face, giving her bronze skin a glow like polished bronze.

The woman had a lithe, firm build yet didn't lack feminine curves, which is wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firm and soft breasts, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, and long, shapely legs. She also has a well-defined butt and long, muscularly toned legs. The woman was short in height but she gave off the appearance of being much bigger. And she wore silver armor of elven make, her armor was engraved with what they couldn't tell not from this distance and with their sense dulled with ale.  
  
And she walked with a swagger of a warrior as she walked straight to the bar and started to talk in hushed tones to the bar-keep and with that the other patrons looked away, no longer interested in the newcomer.

"Them bloody dwarves are still sniffing about." Grumbled one of the balding, grim-faced patrons. "I don’t like it. No, sir, I don’t like it one bit. There’s a rumor of goblins in the woods, and trolls coming down off the mountains too."

"Rumor’s about all you’re good for these days Ferny." Sneered another man. "Want to go hide in your hole, eh? Any orcs or goblins that come near and…" He pulled out a short, wicked-looking knife and tested the blade meaningfully. "They’ll get what they don’t expect."

Kalan glanced over her shoulder at the men, fixing them with a golden gaze before she looked away with an eye roll. Not impressed by their feign toughness.  _The only battle these men were ready to face_ , she thought,  _was over the next pint_. Still… it was worth knowing that the folk of this town were not friendly to strangers. She sighed. It had been that way too often of late. Not that she minded sleeping hidden in the trees with Stig; but it would have been nice to find a real bed, just once in awhile…

"…The same goes for them dwarves, elves, and other non-human folk." The speaker added loudly, Kalan made sure her slightly tapered ears were hidden when she heard that last part, while she wasn't an elf she often got confused for one in the past and she didn't want a repeat. Though given her short stature and her ears, she has also been confused as a Hobbit. The door was then swung open with a bang, and two cloaked and bedraggled figures stumbled in. Kalan looked over at them, interested now as she straightened from her leaning position against the bar.

"What’s this then?" The burly landlady swept out from behind the bar. "What’s this commotion?"

"Dwarves." Came a resentful mutter from somewhere within the widening circle of men. "Trouble, I’ll warrant."

"Please." Began one of the newcomers, whose blonde beard was just beginning to grow though, "Please, we need help! Do you have a healer in this town? Our mother is sick!" Rainwater dripped from their cloaks and breeches, and their long hair was plastered to their heads.

"Dwarves." Came another resentful murmur. "Not more bloody dwarves."

"Sick, is she?" Snarled one of the men. "We’ll go no place with sickness in it, dwarf. None of our humanfolk will, anyhow."

A low mutter ran around the room. Heads nodded in agreement. Things were bad enough, was the general consensus: no need to go where there was sickness to make it worse.

"You won’t help? But you have to!" Cried the other dwarf. This one was also young, but darker haired, and his voice was loud, and trembling with desperation. "Tell us where your healers are! We can pay – !"

"Go on, get out of here." Snarled the men. "Take your filthy dwarf sickness and get out. There’s not a healer in this village that’d help you. Get gone, and good riddance."

Silence fell as the two dwarfs started to go back out into the pouring rain. "Good riddance." Echoed the men at the bar, turning back to their sour ale. But before the two dwarves could walk out of the inn, Kalan slammed her hand on the counter causing the two young dwarves to jerk to a halt before they spin to look at Kalan with wide eyes as did everyone else in the inn.

"As a stranger who just arrived here, I can honestly say I am disgusted with you all!" Kalan shouted glaring at everyone, her golden eyes almost seeming to glitter in her anger and in the light of the candles. "Their mother that is dying and you don't want to help them! Well, I hope you can take it if someone else refuses to help your own mothers if they get sick!" She then walked over to the two young dwarves and bowed, smiling friendly at them. Kalan noticed that they were tall for dwarves. "I am a healer as well as a bounty hunter...and as it so happens, I am looking for someone to fix my sword so how about a trade, I'll heal your sick mother and someone from your group fixes my sword, how does that sound? Fair enough?"

"Yes!" They shouted at once, happy now.

As Kalan started to follow them out she stopped and turned to look at the villagers, "I'll be sure to send any future visitors somewhere else...after all you wouldn't want to get an illness." She sent them a smirk before she walked out to join the two young dwarves.

“Fili.” The blonde dwarf introduced as soon as she had stepped out of the inn. “And Kili.” The dark-haired dwarf presented. “At your service.” They said together. She lifted her eyebrow as she faced the two young and handsome dwarves, not that she had met any dwarves to know who was handsome and who wasn't but she thought they were quite handsome. The one on the left had a with the blond mane reminded her of a lion, his blue eyes filled with intelligence and mischief. On the left, was a brunette who had long hair that stopped just past his shoulder and yet possessed no beard which threw her off for a moment, but the young dwarf's beard was no business of hers so she let it go. He had an impish glint in his eyes, even though they strived to remain serious. Though the two appeared to look as different as the day is to night on first glance, with only the wild glint in their gazes, she did notice several similarity on further inspection. Their eyes were same shape, their lips similar and they both carried the same strong jaw. They were obliviously related. Brothers if she were to guess.

"Kalan Aaliri, at yours now take me to your mother." Kalan said as she followed after the two young dwarves.

The pair of dwarves needed no further encouragement. They took off, sprinting at full tilt down the muddied street with Kalan right behind them. 

Beyond the borders of the village, was a patch of scrubby ground, unused for decades. This was where the wandering dwarves had arrived and set up camp.

"In there!" Gasped the dwarves simultaneously, pointing towards the largest tent. Kalan could see the dim light of a fire flickering within. "Oin won’t let us in but he’ll be glad to see you...go!"

"What? What’s the commotion?" The tent flap was thrown back, and an older, sterner looking dwarf stuck his head out. He had grey long hair, a hawk nose, his beard is braided in the middle and split and curled at each end like a ram horns but upside down. "You two nightmares, I told...wait, what?" He paused mid-tirade to look Kalan up and down. She met his gaze head on.

"Healer?" He asked her. The word came out as a bark, short and sharp.  _Desperate_ , thought Kalan as she looked at him. Though she understood why he seemed surprise, she didn't look like a healer after all. She looked more like a warrior, only knew how to take lives not to give them back.

"Yes." She nodded. "I was told there was sickness?"

With a brief gesture the older dwarf beckoned her inside, "Best y’come inside, out of the rain lass. You’re no use to us half drowned." He held back the tent flap. Kalan ducked inside, and immediately wrinkled her nose. There was a small fire burning, and the air smelled of woodsmoke; but it also smelled of more than that. It smelled of death and sickness.

Sometimes being a tracker wasn't all that exciting, their sensitive noses acted like a double edge sword to them.

"M’name’s Oin," grunted the dwarf, beckoning her over to a makeshift bed. "Healer and seer, for this rag-tag bunch of misfits. But there’s something amiss here, that my arts cannot fix." He shot her a keen glance from beneath bushy brows. "If she dies, well… may Aule help us all from her angry brother."

Kalan stepped closer to the sickbed. A female dwarf lay upon it, swathed heavily in blankets and furs. Her long dark hair was splayed over a makeshift pillow. Both were drenched with sweat. Most would find it hard to tell a female and male dwarf apart because both genders grew facial hair but Kalan could easily tell them apart...thanks to her sense of smell and keen eyes.

"Fever." Muttered Kalan as she looked the female dwarf over, she shot a glance at Oin. "How long?"

"Three days." He muttered.

She nodded slowly before she started to pull her herbal bag out then she walked over to the tent flap and stuck her head out, "Kili, Fili...go get my horse...he's got the rest of my medical kit, his name is Diatrem. Make sure you say his name otherwise he won't go with you...hurry now!"

Kili and Fili both scrambled to do as she said. Kalan pulled her head back inside the tent and went back to pulling the herbs that she would need in order to save this female dwarf's life.

"What's her name?"

"Dís."

"Dís, I need you to fight against this illness." Kalan whispered to the unconscious female. "Your sons need their mother...as does your brother so fight this illness, show me that dwarven strength, your iron bones."

She looked up when she heard hoof beats and she goes to the tent flap and opened it, Kili and Fili were both riding on Diatrem's back, which was surprising but she had no time to dwell on it. She took the kit from the dwarves and patted their heads, gently before she walked back into the tend, closing the flap from behind her.

Kalan then went to trying to heal this mother and sister from a deadly illness, she mixed the herbs that she had selected. Oin helped her crushed and squeeze the herbs to make a tea, which she poured down the unconscious dwarf's throat. Once all the liquid had went down the dwarf's throat, she pulled the cup away and place it on the table next to the cot before she looked at Oin.

"She'll live." Kalan said. "The herb mixture I gave her is something I use for almost every illness and so far it had worked but I will need to make a new patch for her and have her drink it until she is fully better and able to walk."

"Alright, thank you, Miss. ...?" He trailed off.

"Kalan Aaliri." Kalan said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Aaliri." Oin said with a smile. "Are you staying in the village?"

Kalan chuckled at that and shook her head, "Not after my scolding of them, I'm not....besides I would rather stay here with her if you don't mind. But first I need to see a blacksmith in order to get my sword fixed."

Oin nods his head and said, "Well do and I think we might have a large group waiting outside to thank your for helping her, Miss Aaliri."

"Oh? Then by all means, take me to them so I meet them." Kalan said as she followed Oin out and was greeted by indeed a large group of dwarves, all male.

"This is Dwalin." Dwalin was a fearsome looking dwarf dressed in fur and a travel cloak with with a bristly bushy beard and hair and rune tattoos on his hands and on the bald part of his head, battle scars on his right eyebrow and the bridge of his huge nose.

"His older brother Balin." Balin was a friendly looking grandfather type, with snow-white hair and long beard that curled separately at each end and he wore deep crimson red robes.

"My younger brother, Gloin." Glóin in contrast to his older brother had flaming red hair with small cylinder beads woven in his red beard and a bulbous nose

"Bofur and Bombur and their cousin Bifur." The next dwarves were two brothers; Bofur and Bombur and their cousin, Bifur. Bofur was a dwarf, who worked at mines, and wore a funny-looking hat with a goatee beard and a long curled moustache. His brother: Bombur was a dwarf who loved food and cooking, and it showed in the girth of his stomach with his beard braided in a loop like a hairy necklace.

Their cousin: Bifur, was a toy making dwarf who had an orc axe embedded in his forehead and only spoke Dwarvish, possibly from the accident on his head. Kalan eyed the axe in his forehead, it was surprising that he had survived such an injury but dwarves were well known for their sturdiness after all so it really wasn't a surprise that he had lived.

"Dori, Nori and Ori." The three dwarves were all brothers. The oldest of them was Dori who was silvery gray haired dwarf with multiple braids in his hair and a small braid woven in his beard. The second brother was Nori; a light-brown haired dwarf with his beard braided into three parts, reminiscent of a starfish. Finally there’s Ori, who was the youngest of the brothers and was a gentle kind dwarf who skills are knitting and sketching.

"You already know Kili and Fili, Dís's sons." The two mentioned dwarves waved at her, smiling widely. Then Oin pointed to the last dwarf and said, "And this is Thorin Oakenshield, our leader and Dís's older brother." The last dwarf stepped forward and inclined his head towards her in greeting.

This dwarf was…striking.

His hair was as black as a moonless night, like the color of a raven's wing with a few veins of silver streaking through it. It was long and flowed down his back stopping a few inches below his shoulders, while a short and trimmed beard covered his chin. A cloak with a fur collar was draped over his shoulders (Kalan couldn't help but notice that she barely came up to his chest), and she caught the glint of armor upon his breast. "Thank you," He spoke, his voice was like thunder. A soft rumble, a warning before the rain came pouring down. "For saving my sister, Miss."

His sheer presence encompassed the hallway, a sort of majestic magnetism that just flowed off of him in waves. There was something regal about the way he held himself, as if he had the weight of the world resting upon his shoulders. A deep strength that she only encounter a handful of times in a handful of people. He was a warrior dressed in an impressive armor, and there was something that made her feel like everything in his life was hard won. And not just battles with a sword. He took off his cloak, and handed it over to Kili with an unconscious motion of trust.

He is also someone of great importance to garner such a reaction from the others. Kalan noted when she saw that the dwarves as he passed them, bowed to him.

He was a wall of muscle, the layers of clothing and armor could not hide it. His body had been built from years of labor and battles and Kalan did not doubt there were be a fair number of scars upon his skin.

"Kalan Aaliri, Master Oakenshield." Kalan said bowing at the waist. "And no thanks are needed, I only did what I had to in order to save a mother...no one should go through the pain of losing a family member."

"Even the villagers?" Thorin asked lifting an eyebrow.

Kalan blinked innocently at that and said, "Well, it wouldn't hurt for them to learn the hard way about refusing the pleas of someone in need."

Some of the dwarves laughed at that and Thorin looked at her and asked, "My nephews tell me that you wanted to do a trade instead of payment?"

Kalan nodded her head and said, "That's right, my sword had been damaged in a fight with a troll and I need it fixed before I take another job. I don't need payment, I did it because she was a mother and her children needed her to still be alive. I will also remain here with her until she fully recovers then I will be on my way."

Thorin looked at her thoughtfully before he nodded his head and said, "Alright, you have a deal, Miss. Aaliri." He took the sword when she handed it to him, the dwarves around him seemed impressed by how well crafted it was.

"It's a beautiful sword, lassie." Balin said looking at the sword even though it was bent it was still a beautifully crafted weapon.

"Thank you, it was a gift from a group of priests, I don't know why they had it though." Kalan said with a small smile looking at Balin as Thorin walked off to start working on her sword.

Bombur stepped towards her and said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am thank you...can you bring broth and a jug of water with my meal, please?" Kalan asked. "Miss Dís needs to eat as well, I don't want her too weak to be unable to fight the illness after all the herbal drink I made it can only do so much by itself."

"Of course and thank you, Miss. Aaliri, for helping." Bombur said with a bow before he walked off to get food for both women.

Kalan looked at Kili and Fili before she looked at Oin, "You can go rest, Oin...I can take it from here and I'll have these two help me taking care of their mother."

"You sure, lassie?"

"Mmhmm, you'll be no good to anyone if you pass out from lack of sleep or not eating." Kalan said with a small smile.

Oin smiled at her and said, "Aye, you might be right about that, lassie...thank you for helping and call me if you need my help at all."

"I will, Oin." Kalan said as she smiled at him and watched him walk off, the other dwarves walk off as well but not before thanking her once again for her help then she ushered Kili and Fili into the tent.

"I figured she would rather it be your faces that she sees when she wakes up," Kalan said as she ushered them to sit on the chairs next to the cot. "You can remain as long as you can promise to do exactly what I say and without any compliant and with no hesitation."

Both brothers nodded their heads in agreement before going to sit down in two of the chairs next to their mother's cot but Kili moved his to the other side so he can hold his mother's other hand while Fili held her hand on the other side of the cot. Kalan watched them with a small smile before she looked over when Bombur walked in holding tray with two bowls of soup but one bowl only had broth in it and there was two cups on the tray as well as a plate of bread.

She took it from him and thanked him silently, Bombur smiled at her and then at the two brothers before he walked out no doubt to tell Thorin that his sister looked a little better now...which she does but she was still sick.

Kalan placed her food on a table before she gently urged Fili to stand so that she could feed Dís first, she sat down and Fili and Kili gently propped their mother up a little so she can swallow the broth unconsciously. The broth in the bowl was soon gone and she gave Fili the now empty bowl before she wipes the sweat that had gathered on her forehead and upper lip. She stands up and Fili once again sits down next to his mother so that Kalan can go eat her dinner, she quickly eats the food and praised the taste Bombur was an excellent cook.

The woman and the two dwarves each took turns taking care of the unconscious female dwarf though only Kalan was the one the made the herbal drink and had Dís swallow it whenever it was time to give it to her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three days since Kalan had arrived at the camp of the dwarves, taking care of Dís who was still unconscious but better than she had been when she first arrived here. She hadn't seen Thorin since she got here but his companions had been coming to visit to check up on Dís and see if Kalan needed any help, she had gotten close to them enough to consider them her friends.

"How did you sword get bent anyway, Kal?" Kili asked suddenly causing Kalan to pause in mid-move and look up at him with a raised eyebrow. They were playing chess and they each won a game as the other one did, in other words they are at a draw. Fili was watching them from next to him, he would give them advice though that advice was mostly towards his brother.

"I got it bent by a troll, of course he had two others with him." Kalan said before she made her move.

The brothers waited for her to continue but she just sat there and waited for Kili to move, which he did then Fili said, "Tell us how it happened, Kal!"

Kalan chuckled at that before she said, "Alright, alright." She then moved the board out of the way so they can talk without having anything in the way, which they quickly took a advantage of and moved closer to her.

"So here I was riding on Diatrem with Stig at my side through the woods when I surprised three trolls who were in the middle of getting ready to cook some ponies," Kalan began her tale said Dire Wolf lifted his head at the mention of his head before he lowered his massive head. It had been quite amusing to see their reactions when the wolf seemingly appeared out of nowhere but Kalan had been able to keep blood from shedding by telling them that he was her companion. "And there was a fight but one of those nasty trolls got hold of my sword and bent it." She made a bending motion with her hand. "But I was quick thinking and started to insult them, and every time one went to hit or crush me with a wooden club or boulder, I quickly moved out of the way and they ended up hitting the others. Of course, I was able to keep doing this until the sun came up and turned them to stone!"

Before any of them could press her for more detail they heard a groan and all three heads popped up and saw Dís slowly regaining consciousness, Kili and Fili quickly shot towards their mother and started to fuss over her. Kalan rolled her eyes and sighed before walking over to them, she grabbed them by the scruff of their collars and yanking them back to give their mother some air.

"Hello, Miss Dís," Kalan said as she gently pushed the brothers away. They had in secret told her about their sad history but Kalan promised that she wouldn't say anything about it. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and thirsty." Dís said harshly, her throat was sore and scratchy with the lack of use.

Fili quickly got a cup of water while Kili ran out of the tent, most likely to tell the rest that she was awake. Kalan took the cup from the blonde brother and helped Dís drink the cool liquid from the cup. Once she was done, she pulled the cup away from her and handed it back to Fili who placed it on the table before they helped the female dwarf to sit up and as soon as she was settled against the pillows that was when the rest of the dwarves rushed in. Thorin and Kili quickly rushed towards Dís to see how she was doing and that if she needed anything.

Oin quickly shoved his way through the throngs of dwarves and shooed away her sons and brother before he checked on her himself then he said, "She's better, thanks to Kalan Aaliri."

Dís smiled at the woman who had been taken care of her while she was unconscious and said, "Thank you, Miss Aaliri."

Kalan bowed at the waist and said, "You're quite welcome, Miss Dís." The woman straightened before she added. "Since you are now well enough, I will take my leave now if my sword is fixed?" She looked at Thorin at that who nodded his head then she looked back at Dís. "In that case, good bye and take care."

Thorin and Kalan walked out of the tent at though she could tell he had wanted to remain with his sister, together they walked together to the makeshift smithy where Thorin handed her back her sword. She took it from him and pulled it out of its sheathe, she looked at the blade and smiled. "It looks even better than it did before...I thank you, Master Thorin."

Thorin inclined his head to her in thanks for her compliment, Kalan sheathed the sword and placed her hand on his shoulder, "And in return for fixing my sword, I vow to use it to help you in whatever way you want." And with that she walked to her horse and climbed onto the back of her horse, she urged Diatrem forward and left the camp without saying good bye to the others.

She had gotten what she wanted after all and a little more than she had planned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it was in a small rocky clearing was how Gandalf came across her small campsite, she was lying next to a large fire that she had made leaning against her dire wolf’s side deep within a forest far from the village that she had just left. Diatrem was eating some grass that grow close by to the tree that he was tied to, his tail whisking as he ate. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep in fact as soon as Gandalf stepped into her camp, she opened her eyes slowly and fixed him with golden stare as the wolf behind her lifted his head and looked down at him, rumbling...it wasn't a growl but it was close to one. The Dire Wolf didn't like being bothered at night nor did he like unexpected visitors.

It didn't matter if it was a friend or foe because to a dire wolf, everyone bleeds the same...not that she would have Stig harm Gandalf, he was her friend after all.

"Greetings, Kalan." Gandalf said with a bow to the woman.

"Gandalf." Kalan said with a bob of her head as she sat up straighter against the wolf. "What brings you here?"

"I couldn't help but overhear in a certain village that you helped a certain group of dwarves?" Gandalf said. "And even vowed to lend them your sword when they needed it."

Kalan shifted so that she was a little more comfortable against the furry hide of her friend, she looked at Gandalf and said, "That's right...are you following me, Gandalf?"

Gandalf laughed at that and said, "Oh no, my dear...and after all, your wolf would have been able to smell me if I was."

She gave him a toothy smile and said, "That's true..." Kalan paused before she then handed him her newly fixed sword.

"Why are you giving me this, Kalan?" Gandalf asked. "Didn't you swear that you would help them when they will need it?"

Kalan fixed him with a level stare and simply said, "It won't be me making that vow come true, my friend." And she closed her eyes, Gandalf knew that she wouldn't go into detail about that comment...at least not right now.

Gandalf bid her a soft goodbye and left, hoping that she would one day tell him why she said that to him.  
  
Stig laid his massive head next to his friend and companion, he presses his head against her legs and rumbled deep in his chest. And in response, Kalan placed her hand gently on his head, right between his ears.  
  
Her hand stayed there even while they slept….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see anything that mentions a dragon and it isn't involved with Smaug, can you please let me know and where it's at? Thanks!
> 
> I think I got everything but I'm not that sure lol


	3. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback that Elrond has of Kalan when Kassina was a baby....

**Chapter 2: Future Plans**

Elrond was walking around Rivendell, lost in thought as he stared out at the garden below him but not really seeing it. He was lost in his memories of an old friend, a friend that he missed terribly.

His adopted daughter, the daughter of the woman he was remembering, and children were somewhere below probably causing mischief. 

He was remembering a woman that used to call this place home, a woman that had been elf friend and had left behind a daughter for the elves to help raise and train. Elrond had even taught her daughter how to speak Dwarven and Elvish but that's only when the child of the last Aaliri woman was found again after she had been left on the doorstep of a halfling who had in turn raised the child for a few years as his own, even giving the child his mother's name as her middle name....

###########################

_Kalan was washing Stig in a large pool that was just outside her quarters in Rivendell, cleaning off the dirt and any bugs that had made him their home with a brush. It would do them no good if he got sick because of the bugs._

_She needed the Dire Wolf to be healthy._

_Once she was done cleaning the areas that were within easy reach of her brush, she carefully climbed over his back so that she could clean the top of his back with the brush. The Aaliri woman started to sing as she cleaned the dire wolf, causing the animal to close his eyes as he listened to his companion sing. She had a lovely voice that was made for singing, which is why she sometimes worked as a bard when she got bored with bounty hunting._

**_"Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart_  **  
**_I tell you, I tell you, the cave wolves comes_ **  
**_With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Dwarven art_  **  
**_Believe, believe, the cave wolves comes."_ **

_Kalan scrubbed his back as she sang the song of her ancestors, she could feel and hear him rumbl_ _ing as she cleaned him. Stig loved getting cleaned this way, while he enjoyed it when she bathed him in a river, the dire wolf really loved the feel of the brush against his fur. A smile spread across the woman's lips, the bond between wolf and woman was unbreakable and deep._

_When one dies, the survivor will mourn for the lost one and if they both died then they were buried together...or burned. That was the fate of an Aaliri woman and their Dire Wolves._

_And whenever an new Aaliri is born a Dire Wolf pup was given to them, to be raised together._

**_"It's an end to the evil of all Middle Earth's foes_  **  
**_Beware, beware, the cave wolves comes_ **  
**_For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows_  **  
**_You'll know, you'll know, the cave wolves come."_ **

_When she was done with the cleaning (and singing) and he had gotten out of the pool with Kalan at his side once she had climbed off him, she grabbed the towels so she could clean his fur and teeth. Stig was very patient and gentle when she cleaned his teeth, once the animal was finally clean and now drying thanks to the sun. She smiled when the Dire Wolf turned his head and gently rubbed his head against her chest, she placed one of her arms underneath his head, placing her hand just under his eye while her other hand was placed on top of his muzzle._

_Stig rumbl_ _ed softly, the vibrations going through her body since she was leaning against him._

_"Let's go inside, my friend." Kalan murmured before she and her dire wolf headed back inside, Stig making his way straight to the crib that was in the corner of her room. The massive animal peered inside and rumbled softly, seeing the small slumbering bundle with a slightly larger and furrier bundle next to the baby._

_It was a Dire Wolf pup and he had been given to Kassina within an hour after her birth. It would be her daughter that would name the pup when she got old enough to talk._

_Kalan smiled at the sight, ever since she had given birth to her daughter Stig had been very doting over the baby._

_"Lady Aaliri?"_

_The Aaliri woman turned her head and smiled when she saw who it was, Stig briefly looked over before he looked back down to the slumbering baby._

_"Lord Elrond, what brings you here?" Kalan asked as she walked over to him._

_Elrond smiled as he and the woman gently embraced before releasing each other, "Just wanted to see how you were doing and our newest members."_

_Kalan looked at the dire wolf and baby with the pup slumbering next to her, she smiled before she looked back at him, "She's well loved, Lord Elrond."_

_The Elf smiled and said, "Yes, she is..."_

_"Elrond, if anything should happen to me, I want you to raise her and train her how to fight." Kalan said as she watched her baby._

_"...I promise, Lady Aaliri, that Kassina Aaliri will be trained how to fight and protect herself." Elrond said. "And that she will never be without love."_

_A sad but blissful smile appeared on the woman's lips as she continued to watch her baby, happy that her daughter will be taken care of upon her death...._

###########################

Elrond smiled sadly at the memory, Kalan had somehow knew that she wasn't going to live long enough to completely her daughter's training or see her become a woman. Nor will she see her daughter fall in love and marry, have her own daughter. Kalan will never see her granddaughter nor will she hold that baby.

The older Aaliri woman had been too far away from Rivendell to return her daughter there so she had left Kassina on the doorstep of a halfling that would raise the little Aaliri for a short while. It had been Gandalf that had found her body, lying in a pool of her own blood in the middle of a clearing with her dire wolf not far away pierced by many spears.

There had been a time of mourning throughout Rivendell when Kalan's and Stig's bodies were brought back and their bodies burned on a large pyre, the statue of Kalan had been put up and their ashes put in jars, and placed gently at the base of the statue. The saddest thing was that her daughter wasn't there when during that time (though Gandalf had viewed it as a good thing because Kassina was most likely traumatized by the fact that they had been attacked and then separated) and had only paid her respects to her dead mother when she had returned to Rivendell.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I will let you now in a note when there's a flash back, it'll be in italic with with symbol '#####' because I know in my previous work it confused some of you.


End file.
